Jacket/Quotes
Note: In PAYDAY 2's files and gameplay, many Jacket voice lines appear which seem to be identical except for different post-production effects (e.g. different levels of static, being sped up/slowed down in different places, etc.). For simplicity, these duplicate lines are ignored in this list. Masking up *''"Please be advised, the following presentation is not intended for minors."'' *''"The following presentation is for the mature audiences only."'' *''"Now, enjoy the show."'' * "Allons-y." (Let's go.) French Calling Crewmates * ", please follow." * ", follow." * "Dallas." * "Texas." ("Texas" is used when speaking to Dallas, but not Houston, although both are names of Texan cities.) * "Houston." * "Wolf." * "Canine predator." * "Un loup." (A wolf.) French * "Wulfgang." (Spoken in German voice.) * "Herr Wolf." (Sir/Mister wolf.) German * "Ein Wolf." (A wolf.) German * "Chains." * "Hoxton." * "Bonnie." * "Sokol." * "Falcon." ("Sokol" is the Russian word for "Falcon".) * "Dragan." * "Wick." * "John Wick." * "Clover." * "A clover." * "Un trèfle." (A clover.) French * "Ein Klee." (A clover.) German * "Jiro." * "Bodhi." * "Jimmy." * "Jaime." (Jimmy.) French * "Sydney, Yulong." * "Another Sydney." * "Th-th-th-th-th-the route, Sydney." * "Rust." * "Tony." Civilians * "Stay down." * "Al suelo." (On the ground) Spanish * "Down." * "Stay." * "Drown." (Likely "Down," but misheard due to tape distortion effects) * "-ay down. Fresse auf den Boden." (Mug/Face on the ground) German * "Stay down. Fresse au-" (Mug/Face on...) German * "Runter." (Down.) German Large Group * "Stay calm and don't panic." * "Please, do not be brave." * "Please, do not be a hero. O esto." (Or else.) Spanish * "Don't pani-" Dominating * "Arms outstretched." * "Kneeling position." * "Get into vulnerable position." * "A wise decision." * "Supply handcuffs" * "Please place the cuffs firmly on your wrists." * "Please apply handcuffs, thank you." Completing a Heist * "I really enjoyed that." * "I had a great time." * "Job is done. Now, time to relax and enjoy life." * "What a lovely day, right?" * "What a lovely day, right? Deberíamos haber contratado a un portugués." ("We should've hired a portuguese guy") (Spanish) * "What a lovely day, right? ...Aus wie ein scheiss Autounfall." (Like a shit car accident) (German) * "Thank you for flying with us..." * "We hope that you enjoyed the show." * "Thank you for being in your seat and not disturbing the peace." * "Thank you for traveling with us. We look forward to seeing you again soon." * "Thank you for not disturbing the passengers in the Quiet Zone." * "If you're travelling through, we say: safe trip! If Washington is your final destination, we say: welcome home." Stealth Spotting a camera *''"A camera."'' *''"Security--."'' *''"Security camera."'' *''"Monitoring."'' *''"Eine Kamera." (A camera) German'' *''"Una Cámara." (A camera) Spanish'' *''"Cámara." (Camera) Spanish'' *''"Stay clear." '' Spotting a guard * "Guard." * "Security guard." * "Guardia." (Guard) Spanish * "Ein Wachmann." (A watchman/guard) German * "Wachmann." (Watchman/Guard) German Assault Wave Inbound * "Oh, how nice to get some company." * "It's getting hot." * "The guests will be arriving any minute." * "Now, enjoy the show." '' Special Enemies Bulldozers * ''"Bulldozer." * "Dozer." Killing Bulldozers * "Bulldozer disabled." * "Bulldozer no longer in working order." * "Dozer no longer in working order." * "Bulldozer out of service." Shields * "Shield." * "Shears." Killing Shields * "Shield out of service." * "Shield disabled." * "Shield no longer in working order." * "Je déteste les cigarettes mouillées" (I hate wet cigarettes) French Tasers * "Taser." Killing Tasers * "Taser out of service." * "Taser no longer in working order." * "Taser disabled." * "Taser non-operational." * "Ci vediamo all'inferno." (See you in hell) Italian Cloakers * "Cloaker." Killing Cloakers * "Cloaker non-operational." * "Cloaker no longer in working order." * "Cloaker out of service." * "Cloaker disabled." * "Cloaker message received." Snipers * "Marksman." * "Marksman, please assist." Killing Snipers * "Marksman out of service." * "Marksman no longer in working order." * "Marksman non-operational." Medics * "Medical." * "Doctor." * "El médico." (The medic) * "The doctor is in the house." * "Health warning: Medic." Killing Medics * "Doctor- (tape SFX) -no longer in the house." * "Doctor has been eliminated." * "Doctor killed." * "Medic is dead." * "Medic has been disabled." * "El médico- (tape SFX) -no longer." (The medic.) Spanish SWAT Van Turret *"Emergency announcement. The turret has been spotted." *''"Attention! There is a turret." '' *''"Eso no es jugar limpio." (That's no fair game.) Spanish'' Captain Winters * "Oh, how nice to get some company." Generic After any Special kill (Plays after Special-specific line) * "You can thank me later." After any kill (Can come after Special kill) * "I really enjoyed that." * "Una testa di cazzo in meno." (One dickhead less.) Italian * "Riprova, sarai plù fortunato." (Try again, you will be more lucky.) Italian Using Inspire Skill * "Wake up." * "Proceed." * "Please proceed." * "Please move quickly." * "Más rápido, imbécil." (Faster, moron.) Spanish * "Hurry up. Más rápido, imbécil." (Faster, moron.) Spanish * "Corred." (Run.) Spanish * "Gehen wir." (Let's go.) German * "Allons-y." (Let's go.) French * "Courez comme si le magasin de cigarettes allait fermer." (Run as if the cigarette shop is about to close.) French Pager Responses * "You have reached Dennaton Enterprises, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." (This is a reference to Dennaton Games, the creators of the Hotline Miami series from which Jacket originates.) * "This is GenSec tech support. If you have a problem with your radio, please contact us during normal business hours. Thank you." * "This is a test broadcast of the emergency air waves. This is a test, do not be alarmed, this is a test." * "The number you've reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. Thank you." * "We are experiencing technical issues. There is no cause for alarm, please be at ease." * "This is a test of the automatic paging system. Repeat, this is a test." * "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. If you need help, please hang up and dial your operator." Deployables * "Medical supplies have arrived." * "Botiquín aquí." (Medic bag here.) Spanish * "Ammunition has arrived." * "Ammo available." * "Additional cartridges are now available." * "Ammo, here you go." * "First aid kit." * "First aid kit available." * "Medic bag available." * "Botiquín aquí." (First aid kit here.) Spanish * "Additional wrappings can be found in the designated area." (Body Bags) * "Zusätzliche Verpackungen befinden sich-" (Additional packaging is located-) German (Body Bags) Throwables * "I bought you a present." * "Here you go." * "Please enjoy." * "Please accept this gift." * "Comed esto." (Eat this.) Spanish * "Eat this." * "Prendete questa, coglioni." (Take this, douchebags.) Italian * "Mangiate questa, stronzi." (Eat this, assholes.) Italian * "Toma esto, gilipollas." (Eat this, assholes.) Spanish * 'Espero que se ahogan con mierda.'' (I hope you drown in/choke on shit.) Spanish'' * "Cheers." Tear Gas * "Tear gas is banned in most civilised nations." * "Tear gas irritates the nose and eyes." * "Tear gas-" Flashbangs * "A sudden flash can damage your eyesight." * "Flash-" Smoke Grenade * "Would you mind smoking somewhere else?" * "Please smoke only in the designated areas." * "Smoking is prohibited." * "Smoke-". * "-Smoking somewhere else?" Directions * "Please make your way inside." * "Make your way inside." * "You have arrived at your destination." * "...arrive shortly." * "Please head to the exit." * "We will arrive shortly." * "We should go. (Unintelligible)" * "Your destination is directly ahead." * "Your destination - ahead." * "Please keep to the right." * "Please keep to the left." * "To the left." * "Please follow." * "Follow." * "Please follow the stairway up." * "Follow the stairway up." * "Please follow the stairway down." * "Head down." * "This is the wrong way." * "C'est la mauvaise direction." (This is the wrong way.) French * "Das ist der falsche Weg." (This is the wrong way.) German * "This is the right way." * "C'est la bonne direction." (This is the right way.) French * "Das ist der richtige Weg." (This is the right way.) German * "Sí, es por aquí." (Yes, it is by here./Yes, this is the way.) Spanish * "Es por aquí." (It is by here./This is the way.) Spanish * "Let's go." * "Please jump." * "Jump." Health & Bleedout Low Health * "I need an appointment with the doctor." * "I need an appointment with the doctor. Ich brauch nen verschissenen Arzt." (I need a fucking doctor.) German * "I don't feel too well." * "I don't feel too well. I need an appointment with the doctor. Ich brauch 'nen verschissenen Arzt." (I need a fucking doctor.) German * "Vital signs deteriorating. Are you a doctor?" * "I'm feeling a bit sick." * "Vital signs deteriorating." * "I think I'm catching cold." * "In the event of personnel damage, please locate the nearest first aid kit." * "Where is the nearest hospital?" * "Please find medical personnel as soon as possible." * "-Medical personnel as soon as possible." * "Status deteriorating." * "Health status deteriorating." * "I made a mistake." * "If you have sustained injuries, you may need to seek medical attention promptly." '' * ''"Assistance would be appreciated." * "Goodbye." * "Goodbye..." (Line constantly slows down as it plays.) Asking for Help (During Bleed-Out) * "Help." * "Please assist." * "Ayuda." (Help.) Spanish * "Se non vuoi fare una brutta fine, vedi di salvarmi." (If you don't want to end up hurt, you'd better save me.) Italian Low Ammunition * "Ammo reserves running low. Fill me up, please." * "Cartridges almost depleted. I need ammo." * "Ammunition depleted. I'd like another, please." * "I need ammo." * "Do you mind sharing?" * "J'ai besoin de putain de munition." (I need some fucking ammunition.) French * "Servono delle fottute munizioni." (I need some fucking ammunition.) Italian Objectives Drill Restart * "Drill is securely fixed." * "The drill is active - please stay clear of the moving parts." Drill/Saw/Hack Stopped * "Please call technical support." * "In the event of hardware failure..." * "Software malfunction." * "In the event of drill malfunction..." * "In the event of software malfunction..." Unbagged Loot Spotted * "Please acquire as much as you can safely manage." Map Specific Quotes Aftershock/Hotline Miami/Any Bank Heist Approaching Murkywater-Associated Civilian/Russian Mafioso *''"Analysis of the air indicates presence of offensive matter."'' Beneath the Mountain *''"It would appear Murkywater are in attendance." '' *''"This is a pleasant sensation."'' Birth of Sky Jumping Out of the Plane *''"This is a great opportunity to express satisfaction."'' Counterfeit *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings." '' *''"A crowbar has been acquired." '' First World Bank Going Loud Speech (A.I.-Controlled Only) *''"Please pay attention. You will be happy to know you are victims of a robbery. You will not be harmed. We will take the bank's money. Your savings are insured by the federal government, Please consider your loved ones. Remain calm and quiet and your survival is assured."'' Looking For/Finding Bank Manager * "Searching." *''"It is imperative we find the bank manager."'' *''"There he is."'' Looting Vault * "Has enough financial restitution been recovered?" '' *"Negative, further financial constitution required."'' GO Bank *''"Let's go." '' Shadow Raid *''"Cargo is secured." '' *"-Is secured." Slaughterhouse *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." (After spotting armored car, if it is stuck in the roof)'' *''"The drill is secured." '' *''"Please keep all subjects in check." '' Undercover After Alex Grabs Sturr's Limo * "It's coming now." If Sturr's Limo Falls Into the Stairwell * "Analysis confirms it is stuck." Striking Taxman (To push him towards the chair) *"Please take a seat." Striking Taxman (To torture him for the passwords) *''"It is advised that you answer immediately."'' *''"We insist that you surrender notions of bravery."'' *''"Respectfully request an answer."'' *''"Please, comply."'' *''"Exercise caution 'when aggravating my temper..." '(The words in bold are slowed down.)'' Boiling Point Jumping Out of the Plane * "This is a perfect opportunity to express satisfaction." Looking for Test Subject(s) * "Searching." '' After Scanning Test Subject(s) * ''"Requesting new directive." X-Ray Scan Finished * "The computer process has successfully completed." Prison Nightmare Securing Bag of Necro-Cloaker Gold * "Cargo is secured." Hallucinations Note: All of Jacket's hallucination lines are spoken by the English voice on his recorder. They still cannot be heard by other players, however. * ''"Battery power is low. '''Please change battery..." (The words in bold are slowed down, and continually get slower.)'' * "Your name is not Jacket." * "You are responsible." Safe House Talking to a Specific Heister *to Dallas "Dallas, nucleus of the US oil industry. A fuel source for the economy. Also a center of the telecommunications industry. Making people talk, Dallas." (References Dallas's role as the Mastermind in game, especially the Controller skill tree, which focuses on intimidating and coercing civilians and law enforcers.) *to Wolf'' "Wolf, an apex predator, usually preying on larger mammals, the wolf hunts in a pack, cooperating, and using advanced hunting tactics to take down its prey, successful." (The word "successful" is slowed down.) (References Wolf's role as the Technician in game, as many Technician skills favor objective completion rather than combat effectiveness, requiring more team cooperation.)'' *to Chains "When handling firearms always check that the safety is on. Also, do not wield firearms in urban locations or near children. The responsible ownership and use of firearms also requires a calm and balanced nature, a law-abiding disposition, and a healthy attitude to conflict resolution. End of message." (References Chains's role as the Enforcer in game.) *to Houston'' "Identity theft is a means often employed to gain financial advantage or undo access to someone else's assets or prestige. In some rare cases of ongoing identity theft, it may lead to the thief actually losing touch with their own identity, effectively a kind of schizophrenic insanity." (References Houston's "identity theft" of Hoxton, as he took up Hoxton's alias until Hoxton was freed from jail and still keeps Hoxton's original mask.)'' *to John Wick'' "John, you are needed. You are the angel of death John. Please hold, John. (Answering machine beep)" (The word "John" is said in exactly the same way in each instance it appears, as if inserted into a separately recorded message.)'' *to Hoxton'' "Hoxton shoreditch, borrough of Hackney, London. First recorded in the Domesday book. Please consider a visit to Hoxton market."'' *to Clover "Clover, Trifolium, four leaves for luck, five leaves uncommon, live in clover, thank you." ("Trifolium" is the Latin name for the genus of plants including clovers.) *to Dragan "Hello, please do not break the law. Press two for information about your retirement fund. Have you considered a new career? Armed robbery is a felony. Please proceed." (References Dragan's past as a Croatian police officer who went rogue.) *to Bonnie'' "Heads or tails? A tossed coin, a metaphor for the uncertainties of life. Of course, the wise player always cheats. (Incomprehensible)" (References Bonnie's role as the Gambler in game.)'' *to Sokol "Power play. Great shot. Goal. Game is over. Win for the Bombers. Please sign here. Welcome to America!" (References Sokol's past as a famous ice hockey player in Russia, where he played with a team called the St. Petersburg Bombers.) *to Jiro'' "A seeker. A hero shall find a treasure. The lost. But it is unknown. Do not be afraid." (References Jiro's goal to find his son Kento.)'' *to Bodhi'' "McKinley audio. Taft audio. Harding audio. Hoover audio. Truman audio. Kennedy audio. Nixon audio. Carter audio." (References the film series which Bodhi hails from, involving bank heists by small groups wearing masks resembling past U.S. presidents.)'' *to Jimmy'' "Who do you want to be today? You can go anywhere, you can be anyone, who do you want to be? Please see reverse of leaflet for more information." (References Jimmy's character(s) in Hardcore Henry, where Jimmy is a handicapped scientist who creates and controls several clones of himself, using them to live different lives. Among these clones is a well-groomed Jimmy, who kidnaps the PAYDAY crew in the Jimmy Character Pack trailer, and a cocaine-addicted, nympho-maniacal Jimmy, who appears later in the trailer and is the one playable in PAYDAY 2.)'' *to Sydney'' "Hello young lady. Welcome. Hello. Do not enter the dingo compound. Danger, do not feed the animals." (References Sydney's connections to the Dingoes, a gang she operated in Australia.)'' *to Rust'' "This is a very nice bike. Where did you get it? Riding a motorcycle is fun! Lets bring our shotguns! Let's have some fun." (The words in bold are slowed down.) (References Rust's history in a biker gang. It's possible that Jacket's enthusiasm towards Rust in this line may also reference Jacket's relationship with a character in Hotline Miami named "Biker," but this is unlikely, as Jacket and Biker only met once in a fight where the two nearly killed each other.)'' Talking to Any Heister * "Did you know that 'banana chips' are deep-fried or dried slices of bananas? (tape SFX) They can be covered in sugar or honey to have a sweet taste, or they can be fried in oil and spices to have a saltier taste." * "Did you know that watching television can be bad for your health? Watching television has been linked '''with obesity and heart disease, especially in the West'- (tape SFX) More people spend enormous amounts of time in front of the TV." (The words in bold are sped up.)'' * "Did you know that a 'television' or a 'TV' is a telecommunication medium used for transmitting sound with moving images in monochrome or color and in two or three dimensions?" * "Did you know that much of human nutrition depends on plants, either directly through foods and beverages consumed by people, or indirectly as feed for animal- (tape SFX) or the flavoring of foods?" * "Did you know that a decapitation is the complete separation of the head from the body? (tape SFX) In humans and most other animals, death will '''always' result from such injury." (The word "always" is slowed down.)'' * "Did you know that 'Space Invaders' was the world's first blockbuster arcade video game? Its success marked what is known as the golden age of arcade video games." * "Did you know that a 'home' is a dwelling place used as a permanent or semi-permanent for an individual, family, household, or several families in a tribe?" * "Did you know that a 'couch' is a piece of furniture seating two or more people in the form of a bench with or without armrests that is partially or entirely upholstered and often fitted with springs and tailored cushions?" (The quote gets faster for its entire duration until it is nearly incomprehensible.) * "Did you know that an 'arcade game' is a coin-operated entertainment machine typically installed in public businesses, such as restaurants, bars, and amusement arcades?" * "Did you know that neon lighting consists of glowing electrified gas tubes or bulbs that contain rarefied neon or other gasses?" * "Did you know that according to Abraham Maslow, the most basic needs for human beings are food, water, sleep, and sex?" (Based on Maslow's heirarchy of needs.) * "Did you know that 'zebras' are several species of African equates united by their distinctive black and white striped coats?" * "Did you know that a 'weapon' is any device used with intent to inflict damage or harm to living beings or structures?" * "Did you know that one of the most effective ways of improving well-being in the home is by the provision of interior living plants?" * "Did you know that the Nintendo Entertainment System (tape SFX) was initially called the 'Family Computer' when released in Japan?" * "Hello Jacket. How are you? (tape SFX) I am good. Thank you for asking." * "Hello Jacket. (tape SFX) I am good. Thank you (tape SFX) asking." Interacting with the Tape Recorder in Jacket's Room Note: Some, but not all, of the lines chosen here seem to be affected by the quality of Jacket's room. * "Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Magnifique. (Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Magnificent.) French * "Please pay particular regard to express-peligroso." (Dangerous.) Spanish * "Can I help you? (tape SFX) '''We should shoot you for this.'" (The words in bold are slowed down.)'' * "Please rewind this feature presentation." * "You belong in a cloaca." * "I'd like to complain to the '''manager'." (The word "manager" is slowed down.)'' * "This place is very dirty-se d'Eton alors- (-is then of yours-) French * "How unexpected." * "Mi gato es un perro." (My cat is a dog.) Spanish * "Oro- (tape SFX) -evokes a feeling of loathing." (Gold.) Spanish * "I'm getting tired." (Speed gradually decreases.) * "Please, settle back before returning. There should be a vehicle here. (tape SFX) -aquí." (Here.) Spanish * "Who knows what the day will bring? (Unintelligible, possibly French)" * "(Unintelligible) Jodanse putos polis. El señor- Reduce your vocal emissions. (Fuck you fucking cops. The Mr.-) Spanish * "Take care. Cadáver y correr." (Corpse and run.) Spanish * "Für du, scheis gesicht." (For you, fuck face.) German * "I had a great time." * "Coño. I was rude. (tape SFX) Cabrón." (In literal terms, "Coño" and "Cabrón" mean "Cone" and "Billy goat" respectively; in slang terms, they instead mean "Pussy" and "Dumbass".) * "Ich hasse dich, verdammt nochmal. Hohen- (tape SFX) -Inzestopfer." (I hate you, damn it. Tall...Incest victim.) German * "Attendance. Busca (tape SFX) suidoso." (Search...dirty.) Spanish (Alternatively, the last word may be "ruidoso," which would make this say "Search loud.") * "You are a dead- (tape SFX) -next time." * "We are performing to the best of our ability." * "Please be- (tape SFX) -loco en el piso desde la- (tape SFX) (Unintelligible French.) (-crazy on the floor from the-) Spanish * "My patience is '''running thin'." (Words in bold are slowed down.)'' * "-Bello país." (-Beautiful country.) Spanish * "(tape SFX) -was not expecting that. (tape SFX)" * "Great satisfaction. (Unintelligible) Masculine. Unfortunate. (Speed of audio fluctuates randomly.) * "überall Pisse und Blut. Kann ich die heißen-" (There's piss and blood everywhere. Can I call the-) German * "El robot está-" (The robot is-) Spanish * "We have concerns regarding you. Negative." * "Cabida-required." (Room.) Spanish * "Je déteste le cigarette électronique." (I hate the electronic cigarette.) French * "Pellpellpellpellpellpell." (Some part of a word repeating six times, slowing down and then speeding up. Spoken in English voice.) * "Patea la pelota. (tape SFX) No te caigas." (Kick the ball. Do not fall.) Spanish * (Reversed, distorted speech in English voice.) * "Attention. Mi perro es marron." (My dog is brown.) Spanish CPU-Controlled Only Casing Mode *"I'll wait here. You go on ahead." *''"Go ahead."'' *''"I'll wait here."'' Assault Wave * "Dobbiamo muovere il culo." (We have to move our asses.) Italian * "Forza, dobbiamo muovere il culo." (Come on, we have to move our asses.) Italian * "Tened cuidado." (Be careful.) Spanish Acknowledging Player Command * "Understood." * "Sì, capisco." (Yes, I understand.) Italian * "Si, entiendo." (Yes, I understand.) Spanish Reviving Player/A.I. * "Du siehst aus wie ein scheiss Autounfall." (You look like a fucking car crash.) German * "Deberíamos haber contratado a un Portugués." (We should have hired a Portuguese.) Spanish * "Please maintain pressure on bandages for at least thirty minutes." * "To avoid fatal injury, follow your supervisor instructions closely." * "To avoid fatal injury..." * "Please rest and avoid exerting yourself." * "Please rest-" * "Please avoid operating heavy machinery while under the influence of painkillers." Activation Conditions Undetermined Note: These lines appear in the English version of the game, but the conditions that cause them to be played are not known for certain. Please move them to the correct category if you happen to know what causes these lines to play. * "Please don't do that again." (Friendly fire?) * "Attention. You are fecal matter. Please accept this assertion." (Occurs in the Safe House) * "Fuyez avant que le putain de poulet arrive." (Disengage/clear out before the fucking chickencop arrives.) French * "Faites attention." (Be careful.) French * "Contente-toi de boucher les trous." (Just keep on plugging holes.) French * "Vas te faire foutre." (Fuck you.) French * "A la tienne." (Cheers./To your health.) French (Despite this translation, this line also plays when Jacket marks a guard in Stealth) * "Bewegt eure Ärsche." (Move your asses.) German * "Fresse Arsch." (Shut up, asshole.) German * "Sei vorsichtig." (Be careful.) German * "Toll, überall Pisse und Blut." (Great, there's piss and blood everywhere.) German * "Schwingt die Hufe." (Swing your hooves.) German * "We are in a hurry. (unintelligible German)" * "Spumante per tutti." (Champagne for everyone.) Italian * "Mala palabra." (Bad word.) Spanish Category:Quotes